


Oh Darlin', Darlin'

by wulcanbiology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Assistant Harry, Assistant is simping so hard, Dark Livestream 'verse, Dark Livestream AU, Drunk Assistant, Drunk Assistant is the best Assistant, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Dark Livestream, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sexting can be dangerous kids, Shameless Smut, The dangers of horniness, Use it responsibly while under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulcanbiology/pseuds/wulcanbiology
Summary: Assistant gets drunk and reveals his identity to Sir in a rather... creative way.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Oh Darlin', Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my Lord. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Check out the main fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598710%E2%80%9D%20rel=)

Harry blamed Ron and Hermione for this whole mess. If they hadn't insisted on throwing the end of the summer party, Harry would have never gotten into this mess, would have never gotten drunk enough to ruin everything he had been working towards for months. And more than that— he may have ruined any chance he may have had with the one man he had come to desire: Sir. 

It was ironic really: Harry Potter falling in love with Lord Voldemort. The press would go wild if the news ever got out, but Harry didn't care about how they would react. He only cared about Sir's reaction. It was hard for Harry to decide if he even wanted to tell Sir who he was- or who he used to be. Being Assistant was so much more satisfying than being Harry Potter had ever been. 

The world felt right when he put on the hood and donned his typical Assistant attire— and if his clothes kept getting tighter and better fitting, no one needed to be the wiser. He wasn’t defined by his past or his scar when he was Assistant. He was defined by his strengths, his competence, and his true abilities. And learning from Sir was a privilege he never dreamed of having. The fanbase and livestream were just a bonus at this point. 

So having to play as Harry in front of his friends who were none the wiser, was uncomfortable to say the least. He found it difficult to smile and joke with the rest of them as they celebrated around him, plastering him with drinks and banal conversation. He didn't want to be here. He'd much rather be with Sir, conversing with him over a brandy by the fireplace, hiding a raging blush under his hood when Sir teased him. Being here with his friend, pretending to be who they wanted and expected him to be felt wrong, so Assistant did what he did best lately: drink. 

His drinking habit had become rather commonplace after he started matching Sir drink per drink during their late night conversations— a bit of a mistake on his part, but his alcohol tolerance had significantly improved after the nearly disastrous first time where he nearly admitted everything to Sir on the spot. He couldn't help but focus on Sir as he felt the familiar warmth of alcohol fill his system— Merlin, Fred and George had made that punch strong. 

At this point, he was surprised he hadn’t actually made a move on Sir given the sheer amount of self control it took from blurting out a love confession every other time they drank. Sir was just so intoxicating- impressive and commanding in a way that both enthralled and seduced Assistant. The sheer amount of knowledge and magic prowess Sir had, that he didn’t even give a second thought to, was unprecedented. And Assistant couldn't get enough of it. 

Conversations with him were riveting, electrifying, and having Sir's attention, his respect was heady. Sir trusted him, confided in him, listened to him. But Assistant couldn't help but want more, wanting that full intensity focused on him in another way. Because, fuck, the man was gorgeous. Of course, it wasn't a secret Sir was attractive— for Merlin's sake, the man had a whole section of the internet dedicated to thirsting over him. But it was the section obsessed with himself and Sir that made this whole predicament so much harder. 

Assistant had to admit, he had pursued the ship- how could he not- and had seen it all. From the exaggerated fanart, the 'Sir' compilations, wild kink fics, to the fluffy, wholesome love confessions- Assistant had seen it all, and he had to admit, it wasn't all half bad. He'd definitely spent a night or too staying up reading some of the more compelling fics— it was always fascinating to see how people thought he was in real life. Thankfully, no one had guessed it properly. Sure, there were some people writing about it for fun, but none of those were taken seriously, which was a relief. 

Still, all of these made Assistant contemplate the problem further. When masses of fans ship you with your secret crush, things can get a bit... messy. And the stress of keeping it all in kept getting more difficult the more he kept spending time with Sir. Assistant was lucky his hood covered his obvious embarrassment when he got flustered in front of Sir. He didn't think he could live it down. 

Oh, maybe he had drunk too much, he thought as he stumbled up the stairs. It had taken hours to duck out of the party, and Assistant had only paid half attention to everything, his mind filled with his own conflicting emotions. He staggered into his room and locked the door with a wave of his hand before collapsing onto the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling- which looked like it was spinning. Yep, definitely too much to drink. He cast the copy of the night sky onto his ceiling to watch as he got his bearings— it was another spell Sir had taught him. He always said it was soothing. 

Merlin, now he was thinking about Sir again. Fuck. How would Sir think of him if he knew who Assistant was let alone how he desired Sir? It was hard to tell in their interactions if Sir felt the same way. Sure, there was tension— the viewers could pick it up from a mile away given all of their fan content— but Assistant didn't know if that meant anything. Oh, but he wanted it, wanted _Sir. _It was unfair how he charmed everyone so easily. Assistant wanted that attention solely focused on him.__

__Yet the question still lingered: would Sir want him too? His mind was dizzy with thoughts of it as he stared at the night sky, his brain gone hazy as his mind started crafting a fantasy. He closed his eyes, and he could see it clearly in front of him, Sir pulling Assistant onto his lap and claiming his lips for everyone to see. His hand would be tangled in Assistant's messy hair, his other hand guiding Assistant's face to deepen the kiss. Oh Merlin, what if Sir asked him to take off the hood, to take in the sight of him fully?_ _

__Assistant felt a shiver down his spine at the thought, feeling himself hardening in his trousers. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down, and freeing himself, thankful that he had forgone pants today. He wrapped a hand around himself and began stroking slow, teasingly, just as he imagined Sir would. Because Sir wouldn't rush this, oh no. He would drag out Assistant's pleasure, make him moan his name wantonly, to make him beg for it. And Assistant would beg— he would do anything for Sir. Oh-_ _

__He quickened his pace, throwing his head back and letting out a groan. Fuck, it felt so good. It would only be better if it was Sir's hand, his long fingers wrapped around his cock, wringing the pleasure out of him. Would he make a mess of Assistant before taking him, before giving him the privilege of touching him? Assistant let out another moan, panting now in the quiet room, his head swimming from the alcohol and his fantasy. What he wouldn't do for Sir to see him like this- wrecked at the mere thought of his touch. Wait... what was stopping Assistant from doing just that?_ _

__He slowed and reached for his phone, opening it to the camera. Would a picture be enough? No, he needed to... he let out another moan and swapped video. He clicked record and began to stroke again in earnest, making sure not to hold back any sound, and gasp, any moan. He wanted Sir to hear it all to see it all. With the camera focused on his cock, with the thought of Sir watching this, seeing him lose himself in pleasure, Assistant was brought closer and closer to the edge._ _

__Distantly, he felt a presence in the back of his mind— like someone was watching him— like _Sir_ was watching him. Assistant could imagine his voice whispering sweet praises, guiding him through this. It stopped feeling like his hand touching himself but Sir's instead, bringing Assistant to the brink of ecstasy. And with a gasp, the pleasure overwhelmed him. He moaned Sir's name like a prayer as he came, the feeling of relief and release washing over him. _ _

__Assistant was left boneless on the bed, the tension gone from his body. He had enough sense to stop the recording. Before he could think it through, he forwarded the video to Sir and turned onto his side, his eyes drooping as sleep overcame him._ _

____

_* * *_

_  
_

_When Assistant woke up in the morning, he was greeted by sticky sheets and a pounding headache, and not just the hangover kind. Was that... Sir upset? Had something happened? Fuck, he wasn't awake enough for this._  


__He turned over to grab his glasses off of the nightstand and reached over to his phone by the pillow. When he picked it up, he saw it was flashing with a notification. He shoved his glasses on his face, opened up the message, and nearly had a heart attack on the spot._ _

__Had he really...? Merlin, he had sent Sir the video. What had he been thinking? Fuck! He clicked on the video and watched. It was as bad as he thought, his moans of Sir doing nothing to hide who he was imaging, who he wished was there. Under the video read [seen at 2:30am]. Sir hadn't left a response._ _

__His heart raced as he felt like his world was imploding. What had he done? He had gone and ruined everything. What if... wait. Assistant blearily remembered something odd happening in the moment, a set of eyes watching him as he writhed in pleasure. Oh, fuck. That was the link. That had to be the link. Sir had to know who he was now, there was no doubt about it._ _

__Of all the ways for Sir to find out his identity, this, by far, had to be the most pathetic. What was Sir going to think, what was he going to say- what did-_ _

__Assistant's breath caught as he saw Sir began to type, sending a one lined message that made his stomach clench.__

> __**Assistant, I require your presence.**_ _

_  
_Fuck._   
_  



End file.
